Histocompatibility studies of blood donor and inbred dogs are being conducted to correlate chronic health problems with genetic and tissue antigen types. Results are being used to evaluate inbreeding progress, match breeding pairs, and possibly correlate histocompatibility to puppy mortality. The NIH canine blood donor colony is also being studied to more fully characterize canine tissue antigens and blood groups and delineate potential rare types.